Seeing Red
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Hugo Weasley enjoyed being an oddball in the Weasley family with his brown hair...what does he do when his hair starts turning red? He talks to his amazing father of course. This is a one-shot, it might be short...let's see please read and review:


**Seeing Red**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music:)

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that involves HP, that right belongs to J.K.R.

A/N Hugo Weasley enjoyed being an oddball in the Weasley family with his brown hair...what does he do when his hair starts turning red? He talks to his amazing father of course. This is a one-shot, it might be short...let's see please read and review:)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hugo Weasley glared icily at the mirror.

No--he hadn't been pranked, nor was there a third wizard war blossoming, but in his opinion this was much _much _worse than that.

It was his hair. Hugo's magnificent curly brown hair, that defined him in the Weasley family...his one speacial trait( no matter how much his parents told him otherwise.)

Hugo's "defining trait" was turning on him. A couple of months ago Hugo was innocently brushing his teeth whilst his sister, Rose, was attempting to brush out her hair.

Hugo was zoned out, and still half asleep when he saw it. A bunch of curls near his left ear seemed to be-not brown, but auburn colored. He managed to remain calm, at that certain moment, but then he began to notice that a lot of other curls were the same auburn hue as well.

He had paused, mid-brush, and was making a shocked and disgusted face at the mirror.

Rose had rolled her chocolate brown eyes," Hugo you look like a...well you look so awful I can't describe it. Close your mouth." With that Rose had left, and Hermione had entered the bathroom.

Alas, poor Hugo was still making the same horrid face at the mirror.

"Hugo?" Hermione prompted her only son.

Hugo made an odd grunt like sound in response.

"I believe your sister is right, dear. That face looks like your father in the morning," Hermione stated, beaming.

Finally Hugo finished brushing his teeth, and left the bathroom in a hurry.

So now, six months later, Hugo glanced at the mirror, and winced. The auburn streaks had not vanished, instead that had lightened and now had a ginger color about them. Not only was his hair starting to appear just like most of the other Weasley's, but at the current moment it looked vaguely like a two-toned sheep.

It was so dreadful that Hugo had worn a hat whenever out of his room for the past two months. At first the ten-year-old had thought it was some sort of jinx that Fred and James had done to prank him, but upon inspection it wasn't.

So Hugo had gone to the library, for the first time in his young life, and found several books on genes and such.

Thus far Hugo had only bad news from the muggle books, apparently it was quite common for people's hair to change color as they grow.

Hugo pulled off his Chudley Cannon's cap and looked imploringly at the pair of gleaming hair snippers in his hand.

Hugo stared at them for a minuite, he'd never used them, but Grandmum Granger had showed him what they did once...Hugo raised the snippers to his first chunck of ginger curls...

"Hugo!" his father, Ron Wealey, yelled.

Hugo gulped," Yes?" he said, with a slight squeak.

"What are you doing?" Ron demended, as he took the snippers from Hugo's hand.

Hugo turned to his father's furious face," Um...cutting my hair?"

"Why the Hell are you...Oh."

Ron placed a hand on Hugo's shoulder," Hugo nothing is wrong with your hair."

Hugo stomped his foot," Dad-it's not even one color!"

"Exactly!"

Hugo raised an eyebrow," I'm not following you."

Ron stooped down so that he was on eye level with his son.

"Dad, I liked my hair the way it was!"

Ron acted hurt," Nothing is wrong with red hair, Hugh. Infact I think it's rather dashing."

Hugo sighed," My hair's s'posse to be brown. So that I can be different..."

"Hugo," Ron said quietly," no matter what color your hair is you will always be an amazingly talented young wizard. Actually, I think your hair is even more unique now than it was!"

" You think so?" Hugo asked, blue eyes shining.

"I know so, kid. Plus now you look even more like you handsome father. Don't you agree?"

A/N How was it?


End file.
